All's Well That Ends Well
by chinfev1203
Summary: It's hard to fall in love, especially when that love is not returned. Harder to let go even when your heart doesn't want to. And the hardest is when you see the one you love, love someone else. Old Summary: Percy is Piper's step brother. Jason wants to confess his feelings for Piper but he doesn't know how and a play comes along. Would it help or not?
1. Authors note

_**SUMMARY:**_

_****_**Piper Mclean Is 15 Years Old And Has A Stepbrother Named Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Is Dating Annabeth Chase One Of Pipers Close Friends. Jason Grace Is One Of Percy Jackson's Close Friends. Jason Has A Hidden Crush On Piper Mclean. But Piper Has None And Always Ignores Jason Grace .One Day Jason's Sister Thalia Grace Who Lives In California With Their Dad Goes To New York To Live With Jason And Her Mom She Is Also Annabeth's Best Friend When Annabeth Was Still In California,Jason's Feelings For Piper Continues To Increase. And Plans To Confess To Piper But He Doesn't Know How, Can His Sister Help Him? Thalia Tries To Be Close To Piper And Succeeds. Percy And The Others Makes A Plan To Get Piper And Jason Together. How Will They Do That . And A Certain Class Play Comes In The Way Can The Play Help Or Not?**

**Thankyou to Ignis et Aqua for the New title and For the help...**

_**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE  
>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO GIVE SOME IDEAS<strong>_


	2. Piper's first day

**Chapter 1  
>Piper's P.O.V<br>**

My name is Piper Mclean and today is the start of my freshmen year. I am so excited I'm finally in high school yes! I got up and got ready for school I went down to the kitchen and saw my dad, Tristan Mclean and my stepmom Sally Jackson eating their breakfast.

"Morning" I said

"Good morning Piper" my dad said

"Good morning sweetheart" Sally said

I sat down and ate my breakfast

"Morning" my stepbrother Percy said

"Morning Perce" I said

"Good morning Percy" our parents said

And he sat down and ate

"So Pipes, you excited?" Percy asked

"Yeah, of course" I said "I'm finally a freshmen"

We finished our breakfast and headed to school Percy's going to take me to school. Since he's 16 and has a car. The car is a gift from his real dad but before we go to school we have to pick up Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend and one of my closest friends. We arrived in front of Annabeth's house Percy went out of the car and knocked on the door. Annabeth came out and kissed Percy on the cheek and they headed to the car he opened the door for her .

"Hey Pipes" she said as she sat in the seat next to Percy

"Hey Annabeth" I greeted

We chatted on the way to school when we got there we stepped out of Percy's car and went inside the school. Then I saw someone who I didn't want to see in my first day Jason Grace he's 15 too like me and one of Percy's close friends he's popular like Percy, Annabeth and me  
>But I dislike him but I used to have a crush on him but that was before he started annoying me. He always annoys me he went to our direction and greeted Percy and Annabeth<p>

"Hi Piper" he said

I shot him a glare and walked away

_**Authors note: LIKE it HATE it  
><strong>_

_**tell me REVIEW  
><strong>_

_**sorry it's short**_

**PIPER_ARTEMIS**  
><strong>CHINFEV1203<strong>


	3. Jason's first day

**CHAPTER 2**

**JASON'S P.O.V**

_**Authors note: I changed the title again and it will be the last time that I will change the title**_

Today is the first day to my freshmen year I was standing by my locker waiting for my friends. My name is Jason Grace by the way I spotted my friend Percy Jackson with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase and Percy's step sister Piper Mclean I've always had a crush on Piper but she never notices me so in order for her to notice me I annoy her, play pranks on her call her names anything to catch her attention. I went to their direction and greeted Percy and Annabeth

"Hi Piper" I said

She shot me a glare and walked away

"You know Jason" Annabeth said "If you just stop annoying her maybe she won't give you glares every time you meet"

"Well it's the only way for her to notice me" I said

"Why don't you go and ask her out" Percy said

"Wait you're not going to go and be a protective brother?" I asked

"Jason I know you, you won't hurt her so I have no reason to be a protective brother I trust you" he said

"Thanks man" I said

"But if you break my trust you are so dead" he said

Annabeth giggled and we walked to class. Seems like fates on my side cause Piper's on my class I took the empty seat beside her.

"Hi" I said

"What do you want now Grace?" She asked coldly

"I'm just saying hi, jeez Mclean" I said

"Shut up" she said

Oh my god she's even more beautiful than I remember

"Hey Jason" My best friend Leo said

"Sup Leo" I said and he took the empty seat behind Piper

"Hey beauty queen" Leo said to Piper

"Leo how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me beauty queen" Piper said

"You've told me thousand of times and I'm not going to stop" Said Leo

Piper rolled her eyes, Piper and Leo have known each other even before I knew them so there really close friends. The teacher entered the room and started talking about algebra then the bell rang and we headed for our other class and guess what Piper was with me in all my classes I guess fate is really on my side. But she kept ignoring me well at least she's in all of my classes. After school I went home quickly cause my mom told me this morning that my sister Thalia will be coming home she lives in California with dad and I live in New York with mom and this school year she will be staying in New York yes! So I went home quickly to clean my sister's room. I don't know when she'll arrive though mom said maybe next week.

_**LIKE it HATE it**_

_**TELL ME**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Piper_Artemis**_

_**CHINFEV1203**_


	4. Dreams

**CHAPTER 3**

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

I am furious why do I have the same schedule as Jason Grace urghhh

Well at least I don't have to see him after school oh wait sometimes he comes over to hung out with Percy great just great maybe this year won't be so great after all. As I was walking out of school I bumped into Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey Pipes ready to go home?" he asked

"Aren't you and Annabeth going somewhere?" I asked

"Yeah but I'm taking you home first" he said

"Ok come on" I said

I got home and waved goodbye to the lovebirds I went up to my room and laid on my bed next thing I knew I was asleep

_I was dreaming that I was in school talking to a friend then Jason stands beside me and says that he needs to talk to me then he was saying something that I can't understand even though it was English and then I started laughing though I don't know why then I called my friend Reyna and asked her to talk to Jason cause I can't understand what he's saying then Reyna told me that she can't understand either Jason walked close to me he kept talking and talking but I can't understand him he was really serious then I started to understand him he said "So Piper what now? I already told you everything it's like you don't even care you just keep laughing at me" I said "It's because I can't understand a word your saying"  
>"Oh come on its so simple Piper just admit it you don't care"<br>"what are you saying?" I asked_

_When he was going to say something again I woke up to the sound of Sally waking me up_

"Piper sweetie dinner time" She said

"Oh ok" I said "I'll be right down"

"Ok" she said "I don't want you sleeping on an empty stomach"

On my way down I kept thinking of the dream why did I dream of Jason and what was he saying oh well it was just a dream or maybe I should say Nightmare…..

After dinner I went back to my room and sat on my bed I was still thinking about that dream I can't seem to get my mind off of it I decided to call Annabeth she'll know what to do.

"Hey Pipes" She said "What's up"

"I need your help" I said

"Why what's wrong?" she asked

I told her about my dream

"Piper Relax" She said "It's just a dream"

"But" I said "I can't stop thinking about it"

"Well maybe he was just saying sorry for annoying you all this time" she said

"Maybe" I said "But-"

"But what?" she asked

"It's Creeping me out" I said

"Ok relax Pipes" She said "Like I said it's just a dream why don't you go back to sleep and maybe you'll have a better dream"

"Ok" I said "But what if I dream of him again"

"Then call me again" She said

"Ok bye Annabeth thanks" I said

"No problem bye" she said

I went to sleep

_I was dreaming that I was in school I went inside the classroom and saw Reyna and Annabeth talking I approached them and said hi then we started talking then Jason was walking towards us I told Annabeth and Reyna that we should go and sit down we walked away from Jason and sat on the chairs and talked Jason followed us and sat down beside me and talked to Reyna and Annabeth I kept o ignoring him and dragged my chair away from him he pulled his chair closer to mine and was trying to talk to me but I kept ignoring him and walked away from him but he kept following me _

Then I woke up and called Annabeth

_**Like it Hate it**_

_**Tell me**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Piper_Artemis**_

_**CHINFEV1203**_


	5. Welcome to New York

**CHAPTER 4**

**JASON'S P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I had the weirdest dream about Piper, I was telling her something but she can't understand me and I kept following her wow, creepy but anyway I got up, ate breakfast and got ready for school, when I got to school I saw Piper in front of her locker, my locker was only a few feet from hers. I opened my locker then suddenly there were a pair of hands that covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked

I recognized it immediately

"Thalia" I said

I turned around and hugged her, after hugging her I asked

"I thought you'll arrive next week?"

"No" she said "Mom only said that to surprise you"

"Well I sure am surprise" I said

We kept talking then Percy and Annabeth walked by she saw Thalia and said

"Oh my gosh Thalia is that you?"

"Annabeth how are you?" Thalia asked as she hugged her

You see Annabeth and Thalia have been best friends when Annabeth was still in California, She moved to New York in 6th grade.

"I'm fine" Annabeth said "Jason said you weren't coming till next week"

"Mom only said that so it can be a surprise"

Thalia seemed to notice Percy for the First time and said

"And you must be Percy, I've heard a lot about you from Jason and Annabeth"

Percy smiled and said

"I've heard a lot about you too"

Thalia smiled then smirked

"So…. Who's Piper?" She asked looking at me

"The girl over there wearing a Purple shirt and jeans the one talking to a girl in a Red Dress" Annabeth said

"Well she's Beautiful "you have good taste bro"

I felt my face burning

Then my luck got worst, Percy did something unexpected he called Piper

"Hey Piper" he said

Piper walked over and said

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked

"Have you seen Nico?" Percy asked

"Not yet" she said

"Piper" Annabeth said "I want you to meet Thalia, you know my best friend in California"

"She smiled

"Hi I'm Piper nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too" Thalia said

"I have to go" Piper said and she left

"I like her" Thalia said

The bell rang and we all went to our classes

**LIKE It HATE It**

**REVIEW...**


	6. She's You're Sister?

**CHAPTER 5**

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

I closed my locker and turned around, I saw a girl with spiky black hair covering Jason's eyes with her hands, and he turned around and hugged her. I saw Elocin, my enemy since 4th grade staring at Jason and the girl with her mouth open. I went to her and said

"Would you look at that Elocin looks like he already has a girlfriend and it's not you"

"Shut up Piper" she said

We were glaring at each other until I saw Annabeth hug the girl

"Annabeth knows her too" I said

"Aww looks like you're future sister is replacing you already"

"Shut up Elocin"

"I'm much prettier than that girl" she said

"Oh you're pretty I have no idea"

"Like you're pretty" she said "I'm the prettiest girl here"

"Oh really" I said "I thought you were the ugliest"

"Oh that will be you sweetheart"

Before I could say anything I heard someone say

"Hey Piper" it was Percy

I went over and said

"Yeah what is it"

"Have you seen Nico?" he asked

"Not yet" I said

"Piper" Annabeth said "I want you to meet Thalia, you know my best friend in California"

I smiled

"Hi I'm Piper, nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too" Thalia said"

"I have to go" I said

I got to class and sat down next to Reyna

"Reyna, I have had the weirdest creepiest dream ever"

I told her my dream

"Wow" she said "That is….a bit creepy, why would you dream about him"

"I have no idea"

"It's just a dream Pipes don't worry about it"

"I know Rey" I said "But still…"

"Piper turn around" she said

"What?"

I turned around and saw Jason Grace and as if my luck can't get any worse he sat next to me

"Hey Reyna" he greeted

"Hey Jason" she said

"Hi Piper" he said

I rolled my eyes and ignored him

"Oh come on Piper" he said "Are we going to be enemies forever, I'm trying to make peace here"

"You're the one that started all of this" I snapped

"That's why I'm being the first one to approach you" he said

"Whatever" I said

"Well you seem to like my sister"

"You're sister?"

"Yeah" he said "Thalia, the one Annabeth introduced to you a few minutes ago"

"She's you're sister?" I asked completely stunned since they don't look alike

"You have a sister?" Reyna asked

"Yup" was his only response

"But you don't look alike" I said

"We have the same eyes"

"Ok" I said

"So" he said "Friends?"

I pretended to think about it and said

"NO"

Then our Algebra teacher arrived

**LIKE it HATE it**

**REVIEW**


	7. She dumped me! Well Sort of

**CHAPTER 6**

**JASON's P.O.V**

NO, How can she say No, I can't believe she said No, why is Piper so hard to talk to Percy doesn't have trouble talking to her then again their siblings but Leo doesn't have trouble talking to her but Piper well Piper doesn't hate Leo. This is so annoying I can't even have a proper conversation with her without her glaring at me without me insulting her to get attention. How can one girl have so much effect on me?

She's not just a girl; she's a girl you really like. Ok I am talking to myself ok get a hold of yourself Jason.

"Jason Grace" Mr. White called that pulled me out of my little world where I talk to myself

"Can you please answer problem number 5?"

"Oh ...uhmm…uhmm..." I mumbled "I'm sorry sir I don't know

"Please listen to my class Jason Grace"

"Yes sir"

I looked at Piper and she was trying her best not to laugh. Great I got in trouble and it's just the second day of school.

The morning went by fast, now it's lunch time, a good thing about lunch time is I sit in a table with Percy and the others and by others I mean: Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, Silena Beauregard, Grover Underwood, Charles Beckendorf, Leo and of course Piper and Now also Thalia.

I sat at the rectangular Table, beside Leo across us were Piper and Reyna, Next to me was Thalia beside her were Annabeth, Percy, and Grover, across from Grover were Rachael, Silena, Beckendorf, and Nico.

We all ate our lunch while chatting with each other. Piper was talking to Reyna, I was talking to Leo but I kept glancing at Piper.

Then suddenly Elocin came

"Hey Piper" she said sweetly but I could tell it was fake

"Elocin" Piper said coldly and she stood up to face her

"It seems that we have some unfinished business" said Elocin

"Oh yeah when you finally accepted that your ugly" Piper said

"Me" Elocin said pointing to herself "Ugly, I am the prettiest girl one here"

"Like I said earlier I thought you were the ugliest"

"Like I said that will be you" Said Elocin

I looked at Percy and by the look on his face he was ready to strangle Elocin for calling her sister Ugly

"And that's just what you thought but the truth is I am the most prettiest girl here" Elocin continued

Piper smiled then stood up on her chair

"Hey everybody" she shouted to get everyone's attention "Listen up, Elocin here says that she's the most Prettiest person here" She smiled a fake smile at Elocin

A few people gave comments, a lot of People laughed

Leo stood up and

"Really Elocin" he said "real funny, hey who opened the window there's too much air in the cafeteria"

Reyna also stood up

"That's a real high dream you got there Elocin" she said "Dream up"

"Yeah" Silena said "She's nothing but a loser"

Everybody was now laughing at Elocin, well maybe not Elocin's friends

I can tell she's going to erupt any time soon

"Were not done yet Piper" she glared one last time at Piper the walked away

Piper sat down again

"Nice one beauty queen" Leo said

"Thanks" she said "And don't call me beauty queen"

"Really nice Pipes" Percy said

"That'll teach her" Said Annabeth

"That was hilarious Piper" Thalia said "But who was that?"

"That was Elocin Kuntstof" Silena explained "She and Piper have been enemies since 4th grade, well she's all our enemies" she said pointing her finger to all of us, true we all hate her " a lot of people dislike her"

"I hate her already" said Thalia

"She's like a walking evil Barbie doll" said Rachael

"And I dislike Barbie" Thalia said

"Really?" asked Piper "I dislike it too"

"I feel we will really get along Piper" said Thalia

"Same here" Piper said with a smile

Why can't she be like that to me? Well at least she gets along with my sister.

But when will she get along with me?

**LIKE it HATE it**

**REVIEW**


	8. You Got In Trouble?

**CHAPTER 7**

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

The morning went by fast, most of my classes I was with Percy and Annabeth. They have the same schedule, during lunch time Annabeth introduced me to their friends who were Grover, Rachael, Silena, Charles but everybody calls him by his last name Beckendorf, Leo and Nico who I recognized because he was in all of my classes. After the introductions Piper came with a girl about her age whom she introduced as Reyna then Jason came and sat next to Leo. I was talking to Annabeth but I kept glancing at Nico who was sitting right in front of me, he is cute….

Oh come on Thalia you came here to spend time with your brother not to look for a new boyfriend. After what happened with Luke, wait what did happen to Luke? He just disappeared one day and I never heard of him again he didn't even say goodbye.

I got out of my train of thought when Piper stood up on her chair and yelled

"Hey everyone listen up Elocin here says that she's the most beautiful person here"

Piper smiled a fake smile to a girl in a red dress who I guess is Elocin

A few people gave comments, a lot of people laughed

Nice one Piper, yeah I really like this girl

Leo also stood up

"Really Elocin" he said "Real funny, hey who opened the window there's too much air in the cafeteria"

Reyna also stood up

"That's a real high dream you got there Elocin" she said "Dream up"

"Yeah" Silena said "She's nothing but a loser"

Now everybody was laughing at Elocin

"Were not done yet Piper" Elocin said then she glared at Piper and walked away

Piper sat back down

"Nice one beauty queen" Leo said

Beauty queen?

"Thanks" Piper said "And don't call me beauty queen"

"Really nice Pipes" Percy said

Pipes?

"That'll teach her" said Annabeth

"That was hilarious Piper" I said "But who was that?"

Silena explained to me who it was

"I hate her already" I said when Silena was done explaining

"She's like a walking evil Barbie doll" Rachael said

"And I dislike Barbie" I said

"Really?" asked Piper "I dislike it too"

"I feel we well really get along Piper" I said

"Same here" Piper said with a smile

"So" Reyna said "Who got in trouble during Algebra?"

"Ughh don't remind me" Jason whined

"You got in trouble?" I asked

"Well" he said "Kind of"

Not the answer I was looking for

"I don't think that was the answer your sister was looking for" Nico said

Whoa that's creepy

"Jason was daydreaming" Leo explained "Then our teacher called him and asked him a question but he didn't know the answer the funny part was his face you should've seen it"

"What were you daydreaming about?" Silena asked

"I was thinking" he said

Him thinking yeah right

"You thinking yeah right" Nico said

Hey that's what I thought, ok that's creepy

"Ha ha very funny" Jason said

"Well what were you thinking about?" Annabeth asked

"Uhmm well uhmm" he said "do I really have to tell you?"

"Maybe you should rephrase that Annabeth not what but who was he thinking about" Silena said

Yeah it's definitely a who, who meaning Piper

"Oh come on" my brother complained

"It's just us Jason, your friends" Beckendorf said

"Yeah it's not like that Person is with us right now" Leo said

"And even if she was, maybe she'll be flattered that your thinking about her" Percy continued

"Yeah Jason, why don't you just tell us" Silena said

Totally agree with you there Silena

"Come on guys" Jason whined "How are you so sure it's a Person anyways I could've been thinking about food or cars or whatsoever"

"Because I saw the look on your face you were definitely thinking of a person"

"Ok I was thinking of a person" Jason finally said "Happy?"

Yes definitely, but the question is who the person you were thinking of is

I was going to open my mouth to say it but someone beat mo to it

"Yes" Nico said "But who were you thinking of?"

"I won't tell you, now leave me alone" Grumbled Jason

"Aww come on" Rachael whined

Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch

"Save by the well" Jason said and got up and left

"Hey Annabeth what's your next class?" I asked

"I have History, what's yours?"

"Same" I said

"That's great" she said

"Hey Nico what's your next class" Percy asked

"History, what's yours?"

"Same"

"Cool" Nico said

We all got out of the cafeteria and went to class

**Authors note:**

**Thank you to all those who Reviewed, Alerted and to those who have added this story to their Favorites…**

**and**

**Don't worry Thalia x Luke fans he will be coming in the story soon.**

**LIKE it HATE it Tell me**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203…**


	9. Is It A Crime?

**Chapter 8**

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

Today is the Saturday, the very first Saturday since school started. And the guys went over to our house to hang out by the guys I mean Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Rachael, Silena, Grover, Beckendorf, Leo, Thalia, and Jason. The boys were playing basketball in the front yard near the garage while us girls just watched them and chatted then he came over, Jason Grace approached me.

"Hey Piper" he said with a smile

"What do you want?" I asked

"Still not planning to forgive me?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Yes you'll forgive me"

"No I'm not planning to forgive you"

"Oh come on" he said

"Let me think about it"

"You will" he said

"No" I said and started walking away but he grabbed me by the wrist

"What?" I asked

"How about I make you a deal" he said

"What deal?" I asked

"If I shoot the ball you forgive me" he said and run off

I didn't even get to agree yet which means NO deal

The boys started playing again and Jason did shoot the ball then winked at me, I rolled my eyes and kept watching. He did not only shoot the ball once but multiple times. After they finished playing I stood up and was about to enter the house when Jason stopped me a smile on his face.

"So" he said "Friends?"

"No" I said

"But the deal" he said

"You run off before I could agree to the deal so there's NO deal"

"But that's unfair" he whined

"That's completely fair" I said "Why are you so persuasive anyway?"

"Is it a crime if I want us to be Friends?" he asked

"Well no" I said

"See" he said "So friends?"

"You can't expect me to forgive you easily you've annoyed the living daylights out of me"

"That's why I'm saying sorry Piper"

I remained silent and just looked at him at him he looks sincere maybe I should forgive him. Half of me is saying yes forgive him he's sincere just forgive him Piper but half of me is saying no he is annoying he's a jerk don't.

"Well Piper?" he said

"Fine" I finally said "I forgive you for annoying me all those years

"Yes" he said cheerfully

What is up with him?

"But" I said

"But what?"

"That doesn't mean we're friends" I said

"What! It's just like you didn't forgive me" he said

"Well deal with it" I said and walked away

"Hey Pipes what was that" Annabeth asked when I went back to sitting beside here on the yard

I told her the story

"Wow Pipes, harsh don't you think"

"Yeah I know" I said "But I's high time I annoy him for all the times he annoyed me"  
>"Come on Pipes just give him a chance" Annabeth said<p>

"Well why is he so persuasive anyway?"

"Maybe because he really just wants peace" Annabeth said

"Well maybe your right maybe I should give him a chance"

"That's my girl" She said

"Well talk to him"

"Nah"

"Why not?"

"I'll just wait for him to approach again"  
>"what if he doesn't?" she asked<p>

"I don't know"  
>"Come on don't you want to make Peace with your old crush"<p>

"Old" I said "As in used to as in no more"

"That's what I said" She said

"Just clarifying things"

"Hey Piper look at that" Annabeth said pointing to Thalia who was talking to Nico.

"Look like Thalia and Nico are getting to know each other" she said

"Looks like it" I said

I saw Percy approaching

"Hey Perce you guys done playing?" I asked

"Yeah we decided to do something else" he said while putting an arm around Annabeth

"What is it?" Annabeth asked

"How about we go inside so you can find out" Percy said

And we went inside

**LIKE it HATE it**

**TELL ME**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203…**


	10. You Heard Me

**CHAPTER 9**

**JASON'S P.O.V**

Piper said NO again. Seriously I don't think _YES we can be friends is in her _vocabulary. Is it so hard to say?

"Hey Jason how'd it went?" Percy asked

"My plan failed she said no again"

"After I let you shoot the ball over and over she still said no"

"Hey even without your help I could've shoot all of those"

"Yeah yeah" he said "Anyway I have another plan"

"What is it?" I asked

"We go inside, play truth or dare, but let's tell the guys that when it lands on Piper and she picks dare, we dare her to spend a whole day with you"

"What if she picks truth?" I asked

"Well then we ask her why she doesn't want to be friends with you"

"I have to admit very nice plan Perce"

"You tell the guys, while I tell Annabeth and take them inside the house so Piper won't hear the plan; after you tell the guys, go inside so we can start"

"Ok"

Percy took Piper and Annabeth to the living room as planned while I told the rest of our friends the plan.

They all agreed and went inside to find Annabeth and Percy talking

"Where's Piper" I asked

"In the Kitchen getting a bottle" Annabeth answered

"Hey guys" Piper said "Let's start"

We all sat down and Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth.

"Truth or Dare Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Truth" Percy smirked then asked

"Why do you love me so much?"

Annabeth stared at him

"What" Percy asked "We can ask any question we want, just answer it"

Annabeth called him a Seaweed Brain then answered. She spun the bottle and it landed on Thalia.

"Thals Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to spin the bottle and when it lands on a boy you have to kiss him on the cheek but if it lands on a girl you have to tell her a secret"

Thalia spun the bottle and it landed on Nico, who was sitting right beside her. She moved closer to Nico and kissed him on the cheek which made them both blush crimson. I have to insult Thalia about it later. Thalia Spun the bottle and it landed on Percy.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What do you hate most about Annabeth?"

"That's easy" he said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"It's easy because I already told you about it" said Percy

"Oh"

"Well what is it?" Thalia asked

"I hate it when her Pride gets in the way of things"

Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Grover the game went on for about an hour but it hasn't landed on Piper or me yet, until it landed on Leo for the second time.

"Ok Leo" Silena said "Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the girl on the cheek, which you have a crush on, but if you like someone outside the room, kiss the one you used to have a crush on"

Leo went over to Reyna and kissed her on the cheek, he went back to where he used to seat and spun the bottle and it landed on Piper, Leo smirked and asked.

"Truth or Dare beauty queen?"

"Dare" she said

Yes I thought

"And don't call me beauty queen" she continued

Leo Grinned and said

"I dare you to spend the entire day with Jason tomorrow"

"What?" she protested "That's not fair"  
>"we can dare anything we want" Leo said<p>

"Fine she grumbled and spun the bottle and it landed on none other than me.

Piper smirked

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go run up and down the stair 5 times"

"What"  
>"You heard me"<p>

So I run up and down the stair 5 times exhausted but at least I get to have a day with Piper.


	11. An excuse to talk to him?

**CHAPTER 10**

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

I can't believe Leo dared me to spend a whole day with Jason. What is wrong with him? I can't believe him! I am so getting revenge. I kept pacing back and forth in my bedroom thinking on what will happen tomorrow.

"Wow there Piper, calm down" Percy said

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when I'm going to spend a day with Jason Grace!"

"It's not that bad" Percy said

"Where will we go anyway?"

"I don't know Movies, beach, park, restaurant, the place where people go on dates"

"It's not a DATE!" I shouted

"Call it what you want" Percy said "how about you get some beauty sleep ok?"

"Fine" I said

I woke up the next morning and had some breakfast.

"Hey Pipes you better get ready now so I can take you to Jason"

"Yeah, I'll get ready for my Death" I grumbled

I got ready, like my dear brother said, I went outside and found him already on his car, Jeez excited much.

"Are you that excited to take your sister on a not real date?" I asked when I got in the car.

He ignored me and started driving

"Ok were here" Percy said and went out of the car, I reluctantly went out of the car while Percy knocked on the door, why is he so excited? He's excited that I'm going on a date, what kind of a brother is he?

Jason opened the door

"Hey Percy" he said, he saw me and smiled

"Hey Piper, what brings you here?"

"Um I don't know…the dare" I said

"Oh yeah right, come in" he said

"Well I have to go I have to go to Annabeth" Percy said "Bye guys have fun"

I went inside and Jason motioned for me to sit down while he went to his room and changed.

When he was done changing, he went down and sat across from me.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked

"I don't know anywhere" I said "just get this day over with"

"How about we go to the movies?" he suggested

"Sure"  
>"well let's go"<p>

"Oh by the way where's Thalia"

"She's at the mall with mom"

"Oh ok" I said "Let's go to get this over with already"

We took a taxi, during the ride we had an awkward silence. Until Jason decided to break the silence

"So um you mad at Leo for the dare ?"

"Yup" I said

"Come on I'm not that bad to hang out with, you might even enjoy yourself"

"We'll see"

We got inside of the Movie house and bought our tickets while Jason was paying for the tickets ,I was looking around and saw Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey Jason look its Percy and Annabeth"

"Where?"

"There" I said and looked at the direction where I saw them but they were gone

"I don't see them" he said

"But they were just there"

"If it was them they would've went to us" he said

"Ok maybe you're right" I said

"I'm always right"

"I said Maybe"

We took our seats, I looked around and I swear I saw Percy and Annabeth walked in, I turned to Jason and said

"I swear I saw Percy and Annabeth come in"

He looked around

"There not here" he said "You're just looking for an excuse to talk to me" he smirked

"Shut up" I said as I glared at him

The movie started playing and we had an uncomfortable silence until Jason broke the silence halfway through the movie we kept talking until the movie ended and decided to get some lunch.

I don't think I'll ever admit this to Jason but I actually enjoyed myself, it was well fun having a proper conversation with him.

**LIKE IT, HATE IT**

**TELL ME**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203….**


	12. Spying on Jasper

**CHAPTER 11**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated for a long time and I am very SORRY I have been a bit busy. I was going to update a few days ago but a relative of mine celebrated her 18th ****birthday so I had to practice a dance number. And also the first 2 weeks of school just finished and I've been a bit busy during those 2 weeks. Anyway really SORRY**

**One of The reasons why I updated today is because I know I have too since I haven't updated for some time.**

**The other Reason is because I'm really in a good mood  
>why? Well guess who got a perfect score on their Homework in Math and only had 2 mistakes on their seatwork? Me! <strong>

**Who knew that if you Study harder and not just on your favorite subjects you'll get good grades?**

**Hahaha Anyway I'm really in a good mood I've been known as a girl who really isn't good at Math**

**Anyway hope you like this Chapter**

**Hope that's enough Percabeth for all the Percabeth fans out there if you want more just tell me in a REVIEW **

**And I have had this Chapter written in a paper for days I just didn't have the time to type it.**

**Oh and yeah some authors include the song their listening to while writing this**

**Right now I'm listening to I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

**Wow that was a long Authors note**

**Anyway here's The story**

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth" it was Percy

"I'm going to pick you up were going somewhere ok"

"Where"

"Tell you later bye"

I got up and got ready, after I got ready the doorbell rang, I went down and found Percy talking to my brother's bobby and Mathew.

"Hey Perce lets go"

"Yeah" he said "bye guys"

"Bye Percy" my brothers said

It's great that my brothers get along with Percy. But sometimes it gets annoying when I have Percy over and my brothers keep interrupting talking to him about video games and other stuff and sometimes I feel out of place but anyways like I said it still feels good that my family likes Percy.

I said goodbye to my parents and went outside we got to Percy's car, he opened the door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I got inside the car

"Where going to stalk Piper and Jason"

"What?"

"Come on it'll be fun"

"Fine" I said "Do you know where they're going?"

"Yeah Jason told me but he doesn't know we're going to stalk him"

"Where?"

"To the movies" he said in a childish voice and started driving

"You're so childish sometimes"

"You know you love me"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said

We got to the movie house and spotted Piper and Jason buying their tickets. Piper was looking around she saw us and smiled. We froze on our spot, Piper turned to Jason and we took that as the opportunity to hide.

"That was a close one" Percy said

"Close one, she saw us" I snapped

"Yeah, but she turned to Jason and probably told him that were here, they look at the direction where Piper saw us and saw nobody, then she'll think she was just hallucinating"

"we don't know for sure if what she said is what she did"

"But I can be right" He said

"Maybe" I said "Come on maybe there gone"

We bought our tickets and went inside, we saw Piper and Jason sitting down and Piper was Looking around.

Why does she keep looking around? She turned to Jason and we quickly hid behind the seats.

"Why does she keep looking around?" Percy asked

"Probably Looking for an escape"

"Huh?" he asked

"You know she doesn't want to be here so maybe she's looking for an escape"

"Ok" he said "The movies starting let's take our seats"

We took a seat where Piper won't see us but we can see them

"By the way, You think Like me" I said

"Huh?"

"You asked me why she's looking around and I asked myself the same question even before you asked me"

"Oh, well that's why were perfect for each other" Percy said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The movie started and we kept glancing at Piper and Jason. They weren't talking not a single word, but halfway through the movie, Jason broke the silence and they kept talking until the movie ended. We waited for them to come out. Then followed them, they decided to go to lunch and we followed.

It was really surprising that they kept talking non-stop, Wow

"You're plan really worked Seaweed Brain, there talking non-stop"

"Told you it'll work"

"Since when have you been an expert on match making?"

"I don't know, maybe since I had a very smart and beautiful girlfriend"

"Cheesy but I like it" I said and it was my turn to give him a kiss

We finished lunch and continued to follow Jason and Piper they went to the mall and walked around still talking non-stop. Piper would occasionally slap Jason's arm or glare at him, but it looks like there having fun.

"Looks Like there having fun" Percy said

"Let's go home"

"Sure I'm tiered anyway"

**Ant it's done**

**I'll probably update the next chapter tomorrow if I don't have a lot of homework**

**Oh and I don't think I'm going to be really good at couple kisses or cuddling or you know the things couples do**

**Cause I don't have a love life, I never had a love life **

**So I don't know anything about couple chessy things**

**I just get my idea's from stories, movies, soap opera's and when it comes to romance I just right the first thing I can think of so I need more idea's on fluffiness and romance and that couple chessy things **

**Anyway**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Chinfev1203**

**Songs listed to while typing:**

**hey soul sister-train**

**Just the way you are-bruno mars**

**marry you-bruno mars**

**only exception –paramore**

**i wont give up- jason mraz**

**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen **

_**REVIEW-RVIEW-REVIEW**_


	13. No Promises

**CHAPTER 12**

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

**Authors Note: At my last chapter I said**** "****I'll probably update the next chapter tomorrow if I don't have a lot of homework"**

**Well I had a lot of homework and by a lot I do mean a lot. **

**And I signed up for the school paper and I made it**

**Anyway**

**Today's Saturday so I'm not busy **

**Here's the chapter**

**Enjoy!**

After walking around with Jason he finally decided to go home. I'm tiered but had fun.

"Ok Piper this is your favorite part of the day, it's time to go home"

"Finally" I said

"So you didn't have fun at all?" he asked

"Nope" I lied

"Really?"

"Yup" I lied again

I don't think if what I saw is real but did I just see…disappointment? Oh well

We got a cab and sat there in silence, we arrived at m house and he walked me to the door.

"Ok fine I had fun" I blurted

"You did?" he asked

"Yup"

He smiled then smirked

"Told you, you'll have fun"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said "Now go"

I went inside and saw Percy and Annabeth sitting on the coach watching t-v.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Piper" Annabeth greeted "How was the date?"

"Fine, I actually had fun"

"Yes my plan worked!" Percy cheered then immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

"What Plan? I asked

"Nothing" he said

"Perseus Jackson what plan are you talking about?" I asked slowly

"I said nothing" he said

But I knew he was lying

"Annabeth?" I asked Annabeth

"It's nothing right Annabeth?"

Annabeth smirked and said

"Remember the truth or dare Yesterday?"

"Yeah how can I forget?"

"He planned it" Annabeth said "He planned that if you pick dare you have to go out with Jason"

"What!" I shouted "how could you?"

"Traitor" he grumbled and Annabeth just smirked

"Look on the Brightside Piper you had fun, maybe giving him a chance to be your friend isn't bad"

"Yeah, you're right" I said as I sat down next to Annabeth

"See? My brilliant plan worked"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said

Then I remembered something

"Hey guys where were you today?"

"We went on a date"

"Where?"

"At the Park" Percy said

"Really cause I think I saw you two at the movies twice"

"Really?" Percy asked "Maybe just a look alike"

"You don't have a look alike" I said

"Oh my gods you were spying on us"

"No we weren't" he said

"Yes you were, you were spying on us" I said "Percy you are in so much trouble"

"Oh come on I was just making sure you did the date"

"Still"

"Just let it go Pipes" Percy said

"I am so getting revenge"

The next day I was standing by my locker talking to Reyna when Jason came by.

"Hey Reyna, Hey Piper"

"Hi Jason" Reyna said

"Hey Jason" I greeted

"Hey Jason?" he asked "No Glaring, no what do you want now Grace? No shut up"

"Ok I'm confused when I act like that you tell me I'm too bitter when I ac nice you act like that"

"Ok I'm just surprised?" he said/asked "That you're nice?"

"Whatever"

"So you two are finally getting along huh" Reyna asked

"Yup" I said

"Finally" Jason said

"As long as you don't annoy me" I said

"NO Promises but I'll try"

I rolled my eyes at him then went to class.

**THERE YOU GO**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203….**


	14. It's my job to annoy you

**CHAPTER 13**

**JASON'S P.O.V**

After school the boys and I were over at Percy's House, hanging out

"So Jason you and my Sister getting along now huh?" Percy asked

"Yeah"

"Who do you have to thank?" he asked

"You"

"Well?"

"Thanks Percy"

"No Problem"

"By the way where is Piper?" Grover asked

"She's with Annabeth and Silena something about cheerleading" I said

"Oh"

After a few minutes of watching Basketball the door opened, the girls entered wearing cheerleading outfits. They sat with us while Piper went to her room.

"Why are you in cheerleading uniforms?" Leo asked

"We tried out for cheerleading" Reyna said while rolling her eyes

"But Annabeth and Reyna were already on the team" Leo said

"Coach required us to wear our uniforms" Annabeth said

"And Thalia,Reyna and Piper passed" Rachael continued

"You tried out for cheerleading?" I asked my sister

"Yeah, I told you last night, Silena forced me to try out"

Oh yeah I remember, I was too busy thinking of Piper last night

"Where Is Silena?" Nico said

"She's with Beckendorf" Reyna said

So that's why she's not here

Piper came down wearing regular clothes

"Hey Guys" She said

"Hey sis" Percy said "So you passed"

"Yup" She said

"How come you never told me" Percy said

"I told you this morning "Piper said "But I guess you were too busy thinking about Annabeth you didn't hear me"

The said couple blushed

Nice one Piper

Thalia grinned evily

Oh no

"So that's why Jason didn't hear me last night, who were you thinking about Jason?"

"Nobody" I said

"Really?" My devil sister asked

"Really I said "Now it's getting late we should go home Thalia"

Just my Luck

Ms. Jackson came to the living room and let us stay for dinner. You may be wondering why we call her Ms Jackson when she's married to Tristan Mclean, Well Percy said she kept her maiden name to honor her deceased parents.

Anyway Ms. Jackson kept rtalking so Thalia didn't get the chance to continue her question. And After Dinner we went home, and to save myself I went to bed quickly.

The next morning, during breakfast

Thalia asked me again

"Thalia give me a break" I aid

"I'm your sister it's my job to annoy" she said "Now answer"

"Ok fine I was thinking about Piper, Now lets go it's time for school"

**A/N: It's short I know and it's been a long time since I last updated and I am very sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Does anyway any of you have a twitter account**

**If you do **

**Follow me**

** PiperThe Writer**

**For those who are reading my other stories I will be updating soon**

**Im sorry for making you wait**

**CHINFEV1203…..**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	15. Could be doing Homework by now

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

**CHAPTER 14**

I was sitting next to Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia and Rachael. Watching the basketball tryouts. Constantly hearing Thalia and Reyna complain on why we as Cheerleaders were required to come, and why they even tried out at the first place.

"I could be doing homework by now" Reyna grumbled

At the same time Thalia asked "Why did I tryout again?"

"Come on guys it's for Silena remember she begged us to join" I said

"More like forced us, curse those puppy dog eyes!" Thalia cried which caused a few people to look at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked "Move along people, mind your own business"

"Come on guys, like Piper said it's for Silena she's our friend and besides Rey, look on the bright side you have one more club to add to your college application" Annabeth said

"Your right, but if this uniform gets any shorter I am going to quit" Reyna said

"Same thing with me" Thalia said

I was about to reply but I was interrupted when someone said

"Hey sis"

"Sup Perce" I said as he sat down between me and Annabeth.

"Hey Wisegirl"

"Hey Seaweed brain"

"So how are the tryouts?" Annabeth asked

"So far, so good"

Percy kept talking but I wasn't actually listening, Since I was too busy thinking about what happened during Drama class.

_Flashback_

"_Ok class as for your Project we will have a play entitled All's Well that ends Well by William Shakespeare" Ms. Middleton said "And everyone will be part of it, if you will not participate you will fail, Auditions for the roles are tomorrow. And the play will be held a couple of days before the Halloween ball"_

_The bell rang signaling the end of class_

"_Class dismissed"_

_End of Flashback_

I wonder what role I should audition as. Hmm maybe I should audition as Helena but she's one of the main protagonists hmmm maybe as the countess or maybe as…

"Piper!: Someone shouted

"Ha? What?" I stuttered as I looked up to face the person.

"I've been calling your name for like forever but you were too busy thinking about I don't know what" Jason said

"Oh sorry" I said "So you got in?"

"Yup"

"Well congratulations" I said

"Thanks" he said "So want to go celebrate with ice cream?"

"I'd love to but I already made plans with Reyna" I said "Right Rey?"

No response came I looked beside me and Reyna was gone.

"Uh where….?"I started

"Rest room" he said "Well catch you later"

"Sure" I said and made my way for the rest room"

I found Reyna coming out of the rest room

"Hey Rey" I said "Ready to go to my house and decide about what role we should audition as for the play?"

"Yup" she said "let's go"

"So what role are we going to audition as?" I asked Reyna

"Well I think I'll audition as the countess" She said "You should audition as Helena"

"What?"

"It'll be fun" She said "Trust me"

"But…"

"This conversation is over, you will audition as Helena got it?" Reyna said in a serious tone

"I guess I have no choice" I said "fine"

She smiled

I hate it when she does that.

I was about to go out of my room to get a glass of water when my phone rang.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**This was supposed to be longer but I have no more ideas.**

**Anyway there you have it the play comes to the picture, what will happen in the play? Will Piper pass the auditions and play as Helena? Will Jason get Piper to say yes the next time he asks her out? Who called Piper? Is it Jason? Or someone else? Stay tune for the next episode of all's Well That Ends Well….**


	16. Check up on me?

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

**CHAPTER 15**

I picked up my phone and said "Hello"

"Piper" said an all too familiar voice

"Elocin" I said coldly

"Oh don't need to get cold on me sweetheart"

"What do you want"

"I just wanted to check up on you"

"Check up on me?"

"Yes, and to tell you that you shouldn't plan on auditioning tomorrow you'll fit way better with the props and I am very sure that I will play as Helena"

"Why you little"

"Tsk Tsk don't start swearing that's rude you know"

"You want to know what's rude?"

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone

"This" I said then cut off the call

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed I hate that girl!

"Piper quit screaming you'll make people deaf"

"Umm Percy, Sally and Dad aren't home yet its ok for me to scream"

"How about me your ever loyal best friend that might go deaf if you scream again" She said

"Oops Sorry Rey"

"Ok what was that about?" Reyna asked "Why did little miss Fake Perfect call you?"

"She said I'll fit better with the props" I said "You know what?"

"What?" She asked

"I am going to audition tomorrow as Helena I am not going to give Miss Fake Perfect the satisfaction of getting what she wants again"

"That's my girl" She said

"Ok Piper, why don't you recite Act 1 Scene 3 when Helena is talking to the Countess. Reyna can you play as the countess?"

"Sure Ms. Middleton" Reyna Replied "I'm auditioning as the Countess anyway"

"Well in that case" Ms. Middleton said "Consider this as Auditioning, you don't have to audition later Reyna"

"Ok" Reyna said

**Piper(Helena):**What is your pleasure, madam?

**Reyna(Countess):**You know, Helen,  
>I am a mother to you.<p>

**Piper:** Mine honourable mistress.

**Reyna:** Nay, a mother:  
>Why not a mother? When I said 'a mother,'<br>Methought you saw a serpent: what's in 'mother,'  
>That you start at it? I say, I am your mother;<br>And put you in the catalogue of those  
>That were enwombed mine: 'tis often seen<br>Adoption strives with nature and choice breeds  
>A native slip to us from foreign seeds:<br>You ne'er oppress'd me with a mother's groan,  
>Yet I express to you a mother's care:<br>God's mercy, maiden! does it curd thy blood  
>To say I am thy mother? What's the matter,<br>That this distemper'd messenger of wet,  
>The many-colour'd Iris, rounds thine eye?<br>Why? that you are my daughter?

**Piper:** That I am not.

**Reyna:** I say, I am your mother.

**Piper:** Pardon, madam;  
>The Count Rousillon cannot be my brother:<br>I am from humble, he from honour'd name;  
>No note upon my parents, his all noble:<br>My master, my dear lord he is; and I  
>His servant live, and will his vassal die:<br>He must not be my brother.

**Reyna: **Nor I your mother?

**Piper:** You are my mother, madam; would you were,-  
>So that my lord your son were not my brother,-<br>Indeed my mother! or were you both our mothers,  
>I care no more for than I do for heaven,<br>So I were not his sister. Can't no other,  
>But, I your daughter, he must be my brother?<p>

**Reyna:** Yes, Helen, you might be my daughter-in-law:  
>God shield you mean it not! daughter and mother<br>So strive upon your pulse. What, pale again?  
>My fear hath catch'd your fondness: now I see<br>The mystery of your loneliness, and find  
>Your salt tears' head: now to all sense 'tis gross<br>You love my son; invention is ashamed,  
>Against the proclamation of thy passion,<br>To say thou dost not: therefore tell me true;  
>But tell me then, 'tis so; for, look thy cheeks<br>Confess it, th' one to th' other; and thine eyes  
>See it so grossly shown in thy behaviors<br>That in their kind they speak it: only sin  
>And hellish obstinacy tie thy tongue,<br>That truth should be suspected. Speak, is't so?  
>If it be so, you have wound a goodly clew;<br>If it be not, forswear't: howe'er, I charge thee,  
>As heaven shall work in me for thine avail,<br>Tell me truly.

**Piper:** Good madam, pardon me!

**Reyna:** Do you love my son?

**Piper:** Your pardon, noble mistress!

**Reyna:** Love you my son?

**Piper:** Do not you love him, madam?

**Reyna:** Go not about; my love hath in't a bond,  
>Whereof the world takes note: come, come, disclose<br>The state of your affection; for your passions  
>Have to the full appeach'd.<p>

**Piper:** Then, I confess,  
>Here on my knee, before high heaven and you,<br>That before you, and next unto high heaven,  
>I love your son.<br>My friends were poor, but honest; so's my love:  
>Be not offended; for it hurts not him<br>That he is loved of me: I follow him not  
>By any token of presumptuous suit;<br>Nor would I have him till I do deserve him;  
>Yet never know how that desert should be.<br>I know I love in vain, strive against hope;  
>Yet in this captious and intenible sieve<br>I still pour in the waters of my love  
>And lack not to lose still: thus, Indian-like,<br>Religious in mine error, I adore  
>The sun, that looks upon his worshipper,<br>But knows of him no more. My dearest madam,  
>Let not your hate encounter with my love<br>For loving where you do: but if yourself,  
>Whose aged honour cites a virtuous youth,<br>Did ever in so true a flame of liking  
>Wish chastely and love dearly, that your Dian<br>Was both herself and love: O, then, give pity  
>To her, whose state is such that cannot choose<br>But lend and give where she is sure to lose;  
>That seeks not to find that her search implies,<br>But riddle-like lives sweetly where she dies!

**Reyna: **Had you not lately an intent,-speak truly,-  
>To go to Paris?<p>

**Piper:** Madam, I had.

**Reyna:** Wherefore? tell true.

**Piper:** I will tell truth; by grace itself I swear.  
>You know my father left me some prescriptions<br>Of rare and proved effects, such as his reading  
>And manifest experience had collected<br>For general sovereignty; and that he will'd me  
>In heedfull'st reservation to bestow them,<br>As notes whose faculties inclusive were  
>More than they were in note: amongst the rest,<br>There is a remedy, approved, set down,  
>To cure the desperate languishings whereof<br>The king is render'd lost.

**Reyna:** This was your motive  
>For Paris, was it? speak.<p>

**Piper:** My lord your son made me to think of this;  
>Else Paris and the medicine and the king<br>Had from the conversation of my thoughts  
>Haply been absent then.<p>

**Reyna:** But think you, Helen,  
>If you should tender your supposed aid,<br>He would receive it? he and his physicians  
>Are of a mind; he, that they cannot help him,<br>They, that they cannot help: how shall they credit  
>A poor unlearned virgin, when the schools,<br>Embowell'd of their doctrine, have left off  
>The danger to itself?<p>

**Piper:** There's something in't,  
>More than my father's skill, which was the greatest<br>Of his profession, that his good receipt  
>Shall for my legacy be sanctified<br>By the luckiest stars in heaven: and, would your honour  
>But give me leave to try success, I'ld venture<br>The well-lost life of mine on his grace's cure  
>By such a day and hour.<p>

**Reyna:** Dost thou believe't?

**Piper:** Ay, madam, knowingly.

**Reyna:** Why, Helen, thou shalt have my leave and love,  
>Means and attendants and my loving greetings<br>To those of mine in court: I'll stay at home  
>And pray God's blessing into thy attempt:<br>Be gone to-morrow; and be sure of this,  
>What I can help thee to thou shalt not miss.<p>

After me and Reyna auditioned we sat at the back of the room, talking.

For the rest of the period, everyone from the class auditioned for a certain role, a lot were good, but a few weren't, a few meant to be horrible no offense, so they can just do the props and just sit back and relax. The props aren't that easy people, trust me been there done that anyway before we knew it Drama class was over, hence schools over.

"Schools over but we still have cheerleading practice" Reyna groaned next to me as we walk to the changing room.

"Oh stop complaining Rey"

"Just one last time" She said "I hate this"

"Ok now stop" I said

Before we knew it the "Torture" as Thalia called it was over. I was lying on my bed, recalling everything that happened that day, then I fell asleep, Dreaming of a blonde boy with blue eyes.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203**


	17. Shut up Sparky

**CHAPTER 16**

**JASONS P.O.V**

"All the world's a stage and we are merely players". A saying I heard in drama class from William Shakespeare. Well in that case I'm in a tragic one, Want to know why? For a start Ms Middleton decided that I should play as Bertram, Seriously? Well at least Piper's Helena. But still I didn't even want to audition in the first place; I think I would've fitted better in the props. But maybe this can be a way for me to tell Piper how I feel, I almost did that but was rudely interrupted by my oh so good friends. Anyway how about I just tell you how it went, Sounds good? Ok I'll start. It was during Drama class when we found out the cast for the play I was actually in a very good mood but was ruined when I found out I'm playing Bertram but was slightly happy when I found out that Piper's my Love interest.

"Ok class these are the characters for the play" Ms. Middleton said "The countess will be played by Reyna; the king of France will be played by Leo; Mitchel as Lafew; Octavian as the Parolles; Bobby as the first lord; Dakota as the second lord; Elocin as Diana; Miranda as the Widow; Gwen as Mariana; Butch as the Duke of Florence; Connor as the Clown; Polux as the steward; Jason as Bertram and last but not the least Piper as Helena, and the rest will do Props got it?"

There were a few grumbling about their roles mainly from Elocin but the rest nodded in agreement

"My decision is final" Ms. Middleton said "Now please come to the front and receive your scripts"

I reluctantly stood up and took my script. After all the scripts were given Ms. Middleton announced the practice dates and gave a few more announcements. Finally the bell rang.

"Ok class, remember we have practice later, Class dismissed"

The whole day went by fast until it was time for practice. I went inside the auditorium and saw that everyone was already there.

"Nice to see, you still have plans on joining us Mr. Grace" Ms. Middleton said

"I'm sorry I'm late, it won't happen again" I said

"Up. On stage" She said "Now"

I went up the stage and saw Piper sitting on the floor, reading her lines with her back facing me.

"Hey Piper" I said in her ear

I think I startled her because she dropped her script and quickly stood up and faced me.

"Did I startle you?" I asked

"Yes, don't do it again" She said and picked up her script

"So memorize your lines yet?"

"Are you kidding me? Ms. Middleton just gave our script and you're expecting me to memorize it already?"

"Jeez I was just asking" I said

"Whatever" She said while rolling her eyes "Why don't you memorize your lines or something"

"Why don't we memorize it together" I suggested

"Hmm, let me think about it…No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" She said

"Oh come on Pipes" I whined

She stuck out her tongue and sat at the floor once again reading her lines.

"Ok real mature Piper"

"Shut up Sparky" She said

"Sparky?"

"What?" she asked "Is it annoying?"

"Kind of" I said sitting next to her

"Then it's your new nickname" She said "Now read your lines Sparky"

"Why Sparky?" I asked

"Because I like it and it annoys you" She said "Now shut up"

"Piper, Jason" Ms. Middleton called "Come over here please, at the center of the stage"

We went to the center of the stage. While Ms. Middleton was in front of us.

"Let's do Act 1 Scene 1" Ms. Middleton said "Reyna, Mitchel, Octavian and Austin come up here, You can read your lines for now but remember you have to memorize them"

"Octavian and Austin stay aside for awhile ok" Ms. Middleton added

**Reyna(Countess):** In delivering my son from me, I bury a second husband.

**Jason(Bertram):** And I in going, madam, weep o'er my father's death  
>anew: but I must attend his majesty's command, to<br>whom I am now in ward, evermore in subjection.

**Mitchel(Lafeu):** You shall find of the king a husband, madam; you,  
>sir, a father: he that so generally is at all times<br>good must of necessity hold his virtue to you; whose  
>worthiness would stir it up where it wanted rather<br>than lack it where there is such abundance.

**Reyna:**What hope is there of his majesty's amendment?

**Mitchel:** He hath abandoned his physicians, madam; under whose  
>practises he hath persecuted time with hope, and<br>finds no other advantage in the process but only the  
>losing of hope by time.<p>

**Reyna:**This young gentlewoman had a father,-O, that  
>'had'! how sad a passage 'tis!-whose skill was<br>almost as great as his honesty; had it stretched so  
>far, would have made nature immortal, and death<br>should have play for lack of work. Would, for the  
>king's sake, he were living! I think it would be<br>the death of the king's disease.

**Mitchel:**How called you the man you speak of, madam?

**Reyna:**He was famous, sir, in his profession, and it was  
>his great right to be so: Gerard de Narbon.<p>

**Mitchel:**He was excellent indeed, madam: the king very  
>lately spoke of him admiringly and mourningly: he<br>was skilful enough to have lived still, if knowledge  
>could be set up against mortality.<p>

**Jason:**What is it, my good lord, the king languishes of?

**Mitchel:**A fistula, my lord.

**Jason:**I heard not of it before.

**Mitchel:**I would it were not notorious. Was this gentlewoman  
>the daughter of Gerard de Narbon?<p>

**Reyna:**His sole child, my lord, and bequeathed to my  
>overlooking. I have those hopes of her good that<br>her education promises; her dispositions she  
>inherits, which makes fair gifts fairer; for where<br>an unclean mind carries virtuous qualities, there  
>commendations go with pity; they are virtues and<br>traitors too; in her they are the better for their  
>simpleness; she derives her honesty and achieves her goodness.<p>

**Mitchel:**Your commendations, madam, get from her tears.

**Reyna:**'Tis the best brine a maiden can season her praise  
>in. The remembrance of her father never approaches<br>her heart but the tyranny of her sorrows takes all  
>livelihood from her cheek. No more of this, Helena;<br>go to, no more; lest it be rather thought you affect  
>a sorrow than have it.<p>

**Piper:**I do affect a sorrow indeed, but I have it too.

**Mitchel:**Moderate lamentation is the right of the dead,  
>excessive grief the enemy to the living.<p>

**Reyna:**If the living be enemy to the grief, the excess  
>makes it soon mortal.<p>

**Jason:**Madam, I desire your holy wishes.

**Mitchel:**How understand we that?

**Reyna:**Be thou blest, Bertram, and succeed thy father  
>In manners, as in shape! thy blood and virtue<br>Contend for empire in thee, and thy goodness  
>Share with thy birthright! Love all, trust a few,<br>Do wrong to none: be able for thine enemy  
>Rather in power than use, and keep thy friend<br>Under thy own life's key: be cheque'd for silence,  
>But never tax'd for speech. What heaven more will,<br>That thee may furnish and my prayers pluck down,  
>Fall on thy head! Farewell, my lord;<br>'Tis an unseason'd courtier; good my lord,  
>Advise him.<p>

**Mitchel:**He cannot want the best  
>That shall attend his love.<p>

**Reyna:**Heaven bless him! Farewell, Bertram.

"Ok Reyna step aside please" Ms. Middleton said

Reyna went to the side where Octavian and Austin were standing.

**Jason:** [To HELENA] The best wishes that can be forged in  
>your thoughts be servants to you! Be comfortable<br>to my mother, your mistress, and make much of her.

**Mitchel:**Farewell, pretty lady: you must hold the credit of  
>your father.<p>

"Mitchel and Jason step aside" Ms. Middleton said

**Piper:**O, were that all! I think not on my father;  
>And these great tears grace his remembrance more<br>Than those I shed for him. What was he like?  
>I have forgot him: my imagination<br>Carries no favour in't but Bertram's.  
>I am undone: there is no living, none,<br>If Bertram be away. 'Twere all one  
>That I should love a bright particular star<br>And think to wed it, he is so above me:  
>In his bright radiance and collateral light<br>Must I be comforted, not in his sphere.  
>The ambition in my love thus plagues itself:<br>The hind that would be mated by the lion  
>Must die for love. 'Twas pretty, though plague,<br>To see him every hour; to sit and draw  
>His arched brows, his hawking eye, his curls,<br>In our heart's table; heart too capable  
>Of every line and trick of his sweet favour:<br>But now he's gone, and my idolatrous fancy  
>Must sanctify his reliques. Who comes here?<p>

"Ok stop" Ms. Middleton said "Octavian Enter"

One that goes with him: I love him for his sake;  
>And yet I know him a notorious liar,<br>Think him a great way fool, solely a coward;  
>Yet these fixed evils sit so fit in him,<br>That they take place, when virtue's steely bones  
>Look bleak i' the cold wind: withal, full oft we see<br>Cold wisdom waiting on superfluous folly

.

**Octavian(Parolles): **Save you, fair queen!

**Piper:**And you, monarch!

**Octavian:**No.

**Piper:**And no.

**Octavian:**Are you meditating on virginity?

**Piper:**Ay. You have some stain of soldier in you: let me  
>ask you a question. Man is enemy to virginity; how<br>may we barricado it against him?

**Octavian:**Keep him out.

**Piper:**But he assails; and our virginity, though valiant,  
>in the defence yet is weak: unfold to us some<br>warlike resistance.

**Octavian:**There is none: man, sitting down before you, will  
>undermine you and blow you up.<p>

**Piper:**Bless our poor virginity from underminers and  
>blowers up! Is there no military policy, how<br>virgins might blow up men?

**Octavian:**Virginity being blown down, man will quicklier be  
>blown up: marry, in blowing him down again, with<br>the breach yourselves made, you lose your city. It  
>is not politic in the commonwealth of nature to<br>preserve virginity. Loss of virginity is rational  
>increase and there was never virgin got till<br>virginity was first lost. That you were made of is  
>metal to make virgins. Virginity by being once lost<br>may be ten times found; by being ever kept, it is  
>ever lost: 'tis too cold a companion; away with 't!<p>

**Piper:**I will stand for 't a little, though therefore I die a virgin.

**Octavian:**There's little can be said in 't; 'tis against the  
>rule of nature. To speak on the part of virginity,<br>is to accuse your mothers; which is most infallible  
>disobedience. He that hangs himself is a virgin:<br>virginity murders itself and should be buried in  
>highways out of all sanctified limit, as a desperate<br>offendress against nature. Virginity breeds mites,  
>much like a cheese; consumes itself to the very<br>paring, and so dies with feeding his own stomach.  
>Besides, virginity is peevish, proud, idle, made of<br>self-love, which is the most inhibited sin in the  
>canon. Keep it not; you cannot choose but loose<br>by't: out with 't! within ten year it will make  
>itself ten, which is a goodly increase; and the<br>principal itself not much the worse: away with 't!

**Piper:**How might one do, sir, to lose it to her own liking?

**Octavian:**Let me see: marry, ill, to like him that ne'er it  
>likes. 'Tis a commodity will lose the gloss with<br>lying; the longer kept, the less worth: off with 't  
>while 'tis vendible; answer the time of request.<br>Virginity, like an old courtier, wears her cap out  
>of fashion: richly suited, but unsuitable: just<br>like the brooch and the tooth-pick, which wear not  
>now. Your date is better in your pie and your<br>porridge than in your cheek; and your virginity,  
>your old virginity, is like one of our French<br>withered pears, it looks ill, it eats drily; marry,  
>'tis a withered pear; it was formerly better;<br>marry, yet 'tis a withered pear: will you anything with it?

**Piper:**Not my virginity yet  
>There shall your master have a thousand loves,<br>A mother and a mistress and a friend,  
>A phoenix, captain and an enemy,<br>A guide, a goddess, and a sovereign,  
>A counsellor, a traitress, and a dear;<br>His humble ambition, proud humility,  
>His jarring concord, and his discord dulcet,<br>His faith, his sweet disaster; with a world  
>Of pretty, fond, adoptious christendoms,<br>That blinking Cupid gossips. Now shall he-  
>I know not what he shall. God send him well!<br>The court's a learning place, and he is one—

**Octavian:**What one, i' faith?

**Piper:**That I wish well. 'Tis pity—

**Octavian:**What's pity?

**Piper:**That wishing well had not a body in't,  
>Which might be felt; that we, the poorer born,<br>Whose baser stars do shut us up in wishes,  
>Might with effects of them follow our friends,<br>And show what we alone must think, which never  
>Return us thanks.<p>

_Enter Page_

**Austin(Page)**:Monsieur Parolles, my lord calls for you.

After Austin said he's lines he went back to the side.

**Octavian:**Little Helen, farewell; if I can remember thee, I  
>will think of thee at court.<p>

**Piper:**Monsieur Parolles, you were born under a charitable star.

**Octavian:**Under Mars, I.

**Piper:**I especially think, under Mars.

**Octavian:**Why under Mars?

**Piper:**The wars have so kept you under that you must needs  
>be born under Mars.<p>

**Octavian:**When he was predominant.

**Piper:**When he was retrograde, I think, rather.

**Octavian:**Why think you so?

**Piper:**You go so much backward when you fight.

**Octavian:**That's for advantage.

**Piper:**So is running away, when fear proposes the safety;  
>but the composition that your valour and fear makes<br>in you is a virtue of a good wing, and I like the wear well.

**Octavian:**I am so full of businesses, I cannot answer thee  
>acutely. I will return perfect courtier; in the<br>which, my instruction shall serve to naturalize  
>thee, so thou wilt be capable of a courtier's<br>counsel and understand what advice shall thrust upon  
>thee; else thou diest in thine unthankfulness, and<br>thine ignorance makes thee away: farewell. When  
>thou hast leisure, say thy prayers; when thou hast<br>none, remember thy friends; get thee a good husband,  
>and use him as he uses thee; so, farewell.<p>

Octavian exits. Which leaves Piper alone at the center of the Stage.

**Piper:**Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie,  
>Which we ascribe to heaven: the fated sky<br>Gives us free scope, only doth backward pull  
>Our slow designs when we ourselves are dull.<br>What power is it which mounts my love so high,  
>That makes me see, and cannot feed mine eye?<br>The mightiest space in fortune nature brings  
>To join like likes and kiss like native things.<br>Impossible be strange attempts to those  
>That weigh their pains in sense and do suppose<br>What hath been cannot be: who ever strove  
>So show her merit, that did miss her love?<br>The king's disease-my project may deceive me,  
>But my intents are fix'd and will not leave me.<p>

"Bravo Bravo" Ms. Middleton said "That was good for a start job well done everyone. That's all for today but don't leave yet we have to start on the props. Connor, Dakota bring in the props"

We did a few of the props and Ms. Middleton announced that we can do the rest tomorrow.

"Bring the props and the materials to the stock room at the back of the stage and then you may leave" Ms. Middleton said

We did what she said and brought the materials we used and the finished props in the stock room. The rest of the class already went out and I was about to gone out myself but Piper gasp behind me and said "My script I left it in the stock room" and went and ran to the direction of the stock room. And I followed her. She went inside the stock room and so did I we found her script on a table at the side of the room. We were about to go out when suddenly the door closed. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Ok" Piper said trying to stay calm "what just happened?"

"Maybe someone trying to play a prank on us" I said

"Ok whoever you are this is not funny open the door" Piper said "Now!"

Nothing

"I said Open the Door!" Piper yelled she kicked the door "Ow"

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm ok" She answered

We tried to open the door, yelling kicking for a few minutes then we gave up and just sat there waiting for someone to open the door.

"This stinks" Piper said

"Yeah were locked in" I said

"No literally I smell something bad smells like a week old sock"

I looked beside her and saw that she was right and she was sitting on it.

"Um Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"You're sitting on the week old sock"

She stood up immediately and sat in front of me leaning on the wall.

"You know this is the third time were completely alone" I said

"Third?"

"Yeah remember in 6th grade we partners on a English project, we kept fighting so Mr. Johnson told us to stay after class"

"Oh yeah I remember" She said

"And the second time was just recently when we were dared by Leo" I said

"We've known each other for years but we were never close, we hang out but we always had a fight"

"That was because you kept annoying and I only hang out with you because you were with Percy"

"Hey can't blame me your fun to annoy"

"Whatever"

We sat there and talked about random things when I thought I should tell her. It's the perfect time were completely alone. It's now or never.

"Hey um Piper"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I….."

**Oh no what's going to happen?**

**What is Jason going to say?**

**Why did I stop the chapter like that?**

**You'll all find out on the next Chapter of all's well that ends well….**

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Tell me in a Review**

**Oh and Sorry for not updating for a while**

**I had a little sickness called Writer's Block**

…**.CHINFEV1203…..**


	18. Stupid Snakes

**CHAPTER 17**

**JASON'S P.O.V**

"Hey um Piper"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I….."

"Jason look out!" Piper shouted which made me stand up. On the spot where I was previously sitting landed a box of rubber snakes.

"Um thanks" I said

"No problem" She said giggling

"What is a box of rubber snakes doing here?" I asked

"Maybe because this is the stock room for you know props" She said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh yeah right" I said and sat next to her

Stupid box of snakes I thought I could've told Piper what I felt about her if it weren't for those snakes. Well at least I can still tell her now it's now or never. You can do it Jason, you can do it. 3…..2…..

"So what were you saying?" Piper asked interrupting my thoughts

"Umm I was saying that umm….."

"What?" She asked

"I…." I started "I've wanted to tell you something"

"Ok what is it?" she asked

"I…"

"Do you hear that?" she asked

"Hear what?" I asked

She stood up and suddenly the door opened and someone yelled

"There you are!"

"Reyna!" Piper yelled

There in front of me where my friends Reyna, Leo Annabeth and Percy. Percy rushed forward and hugged his little sister.

"What happened?" he asked

"We got locked in" She answered

"We were so worried" Annabeth said

"Yeah I thought you two got kidnapped or something" Leo said

"After we left the auditorium we were half way out of the school when we realized you weren't following us so me and Leo went back. We went to your lockers, the gym, bump into Percy and Annabeth, went outside, half the school then decided to go back here" Reyna said "It's always the last place you look"

"Soooo" Percy said putting his arm around Annabeth "how about we go get some pizza my treat"

"Sure" Piper said "Let's go I'm starving"

We were eating when Piper asked

"Hey Jason what were you trying to say earlier?"

"Um" I said and saw Percy smirked "I forgot"

"Ok" Piper said

Percy whispered something in Annabeth's ear.

"Hey I'm just going to the ladies room want to come Pipes?"

"Um Sure"

When the two girls left Percy said

"You were going to tell her you like her didn't you"

"Yeah" I said "But got disturbed twice"

"Twice?" Leo asked

"When I was about to tell her she suddenly shouted for me to look out, I stood up and a box of rubber snakes fell"

"Rubber snakes?" Reyna said almost choking on her food

"Then on the second time she suddenly stood up and you guys came" I said

"So you planed on getting locked in?" Percy asked

'No" I said and told them how we got locked in when I finished the girls were back.

"So what happened when we were gone?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing" Percy answered then whispered something in her ear. She smiled then went back to eating.

When I got home I found Thalia on the couch watching a movie, a big bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Hey where've you been?" She asked

"Pizza with Percy, Annabeth and Leo" I answered sitting next to her.

"So where's mom?" I asked

"She's in Boston something about work" She answered

"When will she be back?" I asked

"Don't know" she answered

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Nothing's wrong" I answered

"Tell me the truth" she said

"Ok fine" I said and told her about Piper and me getting locked in.

After I finished telling my story she blinked then laughed when she finally stop laughing she said

"Don't worry baby bro you'll get a chance to tell her"

"I hate this day"

"No need to be like that" she said "worst could've happen those could have been snakes or you could've still been in the stock room or…"

"Don't want to hear it night sis"

"Night" she said "Oh and Jason"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to check your bed for snakes ok"

"Ha ha very funny Thalia"

**Aww Poor poor Jason**

**Don't worry Sparky you'll get your chance….. Maybe**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Jason ever get his chance to tell Piper about his feelings?**

**What did Percy whispered to Annabeth?**

**Is Piper aware of Jason's feelings for her?**

**You'll find out on the next chapter of All's well that ends well….**

**Oh and just want to share our class is also doing a play which will be presented on December and guess which play our class director picked?**

**All's Well That Ends Well!**

**Coincidence I think not**

**Ok so maybe I suggested it. Hey most of the class wanted to do Romeo and Juliet but it was already taken by the other class. **

**Anyway**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**I updated faster the least you could do is to review**

**Bye**

**Chinfev1203 signing out…**


	19. Think about it

**Chapter 18 **

**Piper's P.O.V**

"So you and Jason got locked in" Annabeth said as we entered the rest room

"Um yeah" I said

"What happened?" She asked

"Nothing, we just talked" I answered

"Just talked?" she asked

"What do you expect us to do?" I asked "kiss?'

"Yeah"

"Annabeth!" I shouted

This caused a lady who was entering the restroom to leave.

"Anyway" Annabeth said "Did he try to tell you something?"

"Well" I murmured "Now that you've mentioned it…..yes"

"What did he tell you?"

"Well…." I started "He didn't get to say anything"

"Why?"

"Well….." I said and told her about what happened"

"Seriously" She said once I finished "Snakes?"

"Whatever" I said

"Well maybe" She said "Just maybe he was going to tell you that he um likes you"

"He is never and I do mean never going to tell me that?"

"Why not?"

"First of well we used to hate each other…" I started

"You said it yourself _used to_ as in past tensed" She said

"Annabeth"

"Come on it's not impossible"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"And besides you used to like him"

"Used to" I snapped

"Ok fine" she said "Used to like him"

"As in not anymore" I said

"Feelings can go back" she said

"No they can't" I said

"Yes they can"

"No they can't" I said

"Piper" Annabeth said "Remember when Percy and I had this big fight last year?"

"Yeah"

"Remember me saying that I'll never talk to him again and that I don't love him anymore?"

"Um yeah"

"And remember when I really didn't talk to him for 2 weeks"

"Yeah"

"But look at us now where back to normal"

"What does that have to do with me?' I asked

"Well" she said "I didn't talk to Percy because of my Pride and it goes the same with you, you're not accepting that you still have feelings for him because of your pride but I you do things will go a whole lot easier"

"But Annabeth…"

"Listen to me" She said "I had to learn that the hard way, I almost lost Percy because of my Pride and I don't want that to happen to you, you're like a sister to me"

"Anna…"

"Just think about it ok?"

"Fine" I said

"Well let's go" She said

"So what happened when we were gone?" Annabeth asked when we got back

"Nothing" Percy answered then whispered something in her ear. She smiled then went back to eating.

After we all finished eating we decided to go home. We drove Annabeth home, before she went out of the car she said

"Think about it Piper"

"Sure" I sighed

She kissed Percy goodbye and went inside their house.

"Think about what?" Percy asked

"Nothing" I said "Let's go home"

"Yes ma'am" He said

We got home and found Sally in her study writing her book.

"Do you guys want some dinner?" She asked

"No thanks Mom" Percy said as he kissed her cheek "We're full"

"How about some cookies?"

"What color?" he asked

"Blue"

Percy rushed to the kitchen to get his blue cookies.

"He will never change" Sally said

"Got that right" I said "Night Sally"

"Good Night Piper"

I went to sleep dreaming of a dark haired boy with sparkling eyes.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun**

**Oh my gods of Olympus who's the new boy?**

**And not just that **

**On the next chapter two new characters will appear that'll affect not only one but four characters**

**Who are the characters?**

**I won't tell **

**You will find out at the next chapter of All's well that Ends well**

**Please Review!**

**It's my Birthday tomorrow!**

**And I will really love it if you all reviewed!**

**I might even post the next chapter sooner…**

Hmm well

Since I'm a nice person

How about I give a little preview

On what might happen on the next chapter…

Sounds good?

Ok

_I can't believe his here, why here? Why now?_

_Oh no he's heading for our direction with that gorgeous smile that I just can't resist. Jason looks at me and whispers _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah" I whispered back_

_Annabeth looks at me worriedly but stands up to greet him._

"_Guys" Annabeth says "I would all like you to meet…"_

**So do you guys have a guess on who this mystery guy is?**

**Or who's the girl narrating that?**

**Review!**

**CHINFEV1203 signing out!...**


	20. Is the world ending or what?

**CHAPTER 19**

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

Just two more minutes before lunch I thought as I stared at my watch completely bored to death. I looked over to Nico who was sitting beside me he looked at me and gave a knowing smile as if to say he was bored as well. Finally the bell rang; I quickly took my stuff and rushed to my locker.

"English bored you to death?" Someone asked from behind me

I turned around and saw that it was Nico

"Yeah" I said "Good thing it's time for lunch"

"Walk with me to lunch?" he asked

"Sure" I said "Let me close my locker first"

I turned around and closed my locker. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a familiar face, I quickly faced Nico.

"You ok Thalia?" he asked worriedly

I turned around once again to find him gone.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just really hungry that's all" I said "Let's go?"

We went inside the cafeteria, got our food and went to sit with our friends.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Thalia" Annabeth greeted "Something wrong?"

"What? No I'm just you know really hungry" I said

"English bored us to death" Nico said

"Yeah" I said

I sat next to my brother who was staring at Piper who was busily talking to Reyna to notice.

"You might melt her with that stare of yours" I whispered in his ear

"I wasn't…" he started

"Save it" I said and started to eat my lunch

"Urghh where is he?' Annabeth said

"Relax Wise girl he'll get here" Percy said

"Where's who?" I asked

"My cousin he's new, he just moved here yesterday, and I haven't seen him all day" Annabeth said

I made the mistake of looking around, then I saw him, him, this can't be no way.

I can't believe his here, why here? Why now?

Oh no he's heading for our direction with that gorgeous smile that I just can't resist. Jason looks at me and whispers

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I whispered back

Annabeth looks at me worriedly but stands up to greet him.

"Guys" Annabeth says "I would all like you to meet Luke Castellan my cousin"

"Nice to finally meet you I'm Percy Jackson by the way" Percy said

"Anabeth's boy friend" he said

"The one and only" Percy said

"Anyway let me introduce you to my friends that girl over there is my best friend Thalia" Annabeth said

He seemed to notice me for the first time and froze, I had to this,

"Nice to see you again Luke" I said

"You to Thalia" he said slowly

"Wait you two know each other" Jason asked "I'm her brother by the way Jason Grace, nice to meet you"

"Yeah back in California, we went to the same school" I said not a lie but it's also not the complete truth.

"Yeah" Luke said "Nice to meet you Jason"

"Ok" Annabeth said looking at me confused "Anyway that's Piper, Percy's sister" she said and pointed at Piper

The introductions went on and Luke sat beside Annabeth.

I kept my head down the whole time, though I could feel his eyes on me.

The bell signaling that Lunch was over rang.

He caught my eye and mouthed _we need to talk_. I shook my head and mouthed _no._

"Hey Thalia" Nico said "Can you go with me to the library before History starts?"

"Yeah sure" I said

"Nico Di Angelo in the library" Jason said "Is the world ending or what?"

"Ha ha very funny Jason"

We went to the library and it turns out the world isn't about to end. Nico just went there to go talk to his sister Bianca, who was a senior. She was there doing some research for her English report or something, I forgot.

We got to History just as the bell rang. And it turns out Luke was in History he sat behind Annabeth who was sitting next to me. I avoided eye contact with him and sat down.

"Hey" Annabeth said "So what did Nico do in the library?"

"Talk to his sister"

"Oh yeah, Bianca's like always in the library during her free time."

During the middle of class I felt something in my hair I reached for it and found out that it was a paper airplane. I looked behind me and saw Luke looking at me_ read it_ he mouthed. I hesitated but decided to read the note, the note had three words, three words that I wish he never wrote.

**Oh no oh no**

**What did Luke write?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter of All's well that ends well.**

**Please Review…..**

**Chinfev1203 signing out!**


	21. About us

**CHAPTER 20**

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

History went by fast the next thing I knew school was over. I was walking to the gym, on my way to cheerleading practice. After I got changed to my cheerleading uniform I pulled out the note Luke gave me from my pocket, I knew I would regret this but I decided to read it again. The note simply said _gym after school._ Nothing special half of me was saying no but the other half said otherwise, after all I was already in the gym. I took a deep breath and hoped that he changed his mind of meeting me here. I looked around and found that he wasn't here yet. _Please don't show up_ I whispered to myself.

"Who shouldn't show up?" someone asked from behind me

I turned around to come face to face with Piper

"Who shouldn't show up?" She repeated

"Um no one" I answered

"Come on Thalia" she said "you can tell me"

There's something In Piper's voice that would just make you tell everything. It's not commanding more like comforting,

I was about to tell her when Silena suddenly appeared and told Piper to come with her really quick.

"Catch you later Pipes" I said "You to Silena"

"Bye Thals" Silena said "Oh and fix your hair ok?"

"Typical Silena" I muttered under my breath I turned around and saw the one and only Luke Castellan entering the gym. I was about to turn around and leave but he spotted me and ran to my direction, I froze.

"Hey Thalia-wow" he said

"What?" I asked

"I just didn't expect you to be…"

"What?"

"A cheerleader" he said "I mean I know you can it's just I never thought you'll actually try to be one"

"Long story" I said "anyway why did you want to meet me here?"

"You haven't changed a bit" he said

"Can you get to the point please" I said

"I wanted to clear things up about us"

"There isn't an us anymore Luke"

"But Thalia…."

"Luke please" I said "Just leave me alone"

"Come on Thals"

"Look Luke I don't have time practice starts in a few minutes" I said and walked away

I sat at the bleachers next to Annabeth.

"So what were you and Luke talking about?" Annabeth asked

"Um you know back in the old days in Cali" I answered

"Oh" she said "Thalia is something wrong"

"What? Nothing's wrong"

"You don't seem ok"

"I'm ok Annabeth" I said "Stop worrying so much you'll get wrinkles"

We stared at each other then laughed.

"gods Thalia" Annabeth said "you sounded exactly like Silena"

"I know" I said "Let's hope it never happens again"

"Agreed"

"Ok ladies" Silena said "Practice time"

Practice went on like it usually does with Piper and Elocin constantly fighting, Silena being sweet and bubbly, the usual.

But of course something has to happen. We were in the middle of a pyramid, Piper was on top, She was about to go down when suddenly Piper out balanced and fell but good thing a dark haired boy with sparkling eyes caught her.

We all went down from the pyramid to check on Piper, everyone except Elocin who was smirking in the bleachers. I think she has something to do with Piper's fall.

"Jeez Piper I don't remember you this clumsy" the boy said as he placed Piper down.

"D-d-Dylan!" Piper said and gave the said guy a bear hug.

"Yeah yeah I missed you to Piper" Dylan said

Behind Dylan I could see Jason glaring daggers at Dylan, guess my baby bro's jealous.

"You ok Piper?" Jason asked and stood beside her

"Yeah I'm fine Jason"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Wait a second" Annabeth said "Piper you know this guy?" she asked and pointed to Dylan

"Yeah Dylan's dad and my dad are high school buddies" Piper answered

"Dylan this is Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend" Piper said "You remember Percy right?"

"Yeah, he's your step-brother right?"

"Yeah" Piper answered "Speaking of my brother there he is"

"Hey guys what's going on" Percy said "Oh hey Dylan right?"

"Yeah" Dylan said

"Your sister out balanced and fell" Annabeth said "But Dylan here caught her"

"Nice catch by the way Dylan" Annabeth added

The said guy just smiled

"Wait you fell?" Percy yelled "How?"

"I'm ok Perce"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Anyway" Silena said "How about we call it a day"

"Finally" I said

"Hey how about we all go over at my place?" Percy asked

"Sure Perce" Jason said "Your house is our second home"

"You can come to Dylan"

"Sure" said Dylan

"Luke can come to Annabeth" Percy said

I froze. Wow this is going to be one fun night.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Tell me in a Review**

**CHINFEV1203 signing out!**


	22. Thank Me Later

**CHAPTER 21  
>JASON'S P.O.V<strong>

Everyone knows about love at first sight, that's what I fell about Piper. But has anyone heard of hate at first sight? That's what I felt about Dylan. Urghh why did he have to come with us? Ever since we arrived at Percy's house Piper has been talking to Dylan non-stop. And she never gave me that smile before. Ever. And Dylan's smiling like he has the most perfect teeth in the whole world, who those this guy think he is? Superman? Ok Piper I may not be Superman, I'm not Batman, Spiderman or Iron man, or any other man but I'm your man. This means you belong with me and no one else but me. Urghh I hate this guy, can't he just disappear like wind and end up I hell?

"Jason!" someone shouted in my

"What?" I shouted back and saw Percy.

"Everyone decided to go outside" he said "Everyone except for you, your jealous aren't you"

"Why did he have to come?"

"Come on Jason, Leo's building a campfire and besides its Friday, let's have some fun and we can deal with your jealous side later ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sure" I said "as long as I don't get to sit with that demon"

"This is going to be one long night" Percy said

"Definitely" I said and we went outside.

Everyone was sitting on the ground around a campfire. I looked for Piper and saw that she was talking to Dylan. Urghh I wanted to sit next to her but decide against it, I sat next to Thalia instead.

"Hey sis" I said

"Hey" she answered

"Is something wrong Thals?" I asked

"What? No nothing's wrong"

"You sure? You didn't look ok at lunch" I said "you can trust me Thalia I'm your brother"

She sat closer to me and whispered

"It's Luke, he's….he's not just a schoolmate he's my ex actually"

"Your ex?"

"Yeah" she said "I'll tell you more at home ok?"

"Yeah sure"

'So my baby bros jealous?"

"I hate him"

"Typical" she said "Just tell her how you feel Jase"

"How? Last time I tried snakes fell from the sky"

She laughed

"Maybe I'm not just good enough for her" I said

"Am I hearing this right?" she asked "Is the mighty Jason Grace feeling inferior because of a girl?"

"It's just… look at her, she's a… a…"

"A Goddess? a princess? an angel? A gift from the sky? A girl with the looks of Helen of Troy?"

I smiled "yeah"

"You got it bad bro" she said

"You look like you've got a lot of experience sis" I said "Did you actually fell in love with him?"

"I guess you can say that" she whispered

I was about to say something when Leo shouted "Marshmallows!" and held up a big bag of marshmallows.

"Hey give me some repair boy" I said

He threw me the bag and said "Here you go Superman"

"Shut up!" I said. He grinned

"Want some Sis?"

"Sure"

The night went on like it usually does when we hang out; we play games, throw insults, play loud music, and have fun. I was talking to Leo when I saw Piper sat down in the ground alone.

"Hey Leo you mind if I…" he looked over to Piper's direction and smiled

"Sure man" He said "Just make sure you invite me in your wedding"

"Shut up" I said and walked over to Piper

"Hey"

"Hey" she said

"Where's your friend?"

"Dylan?"

"Yup"

"He had to go"

"Great" I mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ok" she said

"Sooo got your lines memorized yet?"

"Not yet" she said "you?"

"Same here"

"Want to memorize together?" She asked

I smiled "Sure"

"Great, we can start tomorrow"

"Sure"

"Sooo what were you going to tell me when you know we were stuck in the closet?"

"Oh that" I said "It was um nothing"

"Come on Jason tell me"

"It was nothing Piper"

"It didn't look like it was nothing"

Suddenly Can I have this dance from high school musical started playing. I looked at where the sound was coming from and saw Leo who mouthed _thank me later. _I saw Percy asked Annabeth to dance. I stood up and said "Can I have this dance milady?"

"Yes you may" Piper answered and stood up

"I'm feeling sorry for Annabeth" Piper said

"Why?" I asked

"Percy's a lousy dancer" I laughed

"And you're not?"

"At least I don't step on people's feet" she answered "So who do you think decided to play this song?"

"I'm guessing it's Leo"

"Why'd you think he'd do that?"

"Because he's Leo" I answered and she laughed "And Probably because of that" I said and pointed to Leo and Reyna who were dancing.

"They look good together" she said

"Yeah their total opposites but they look good together"

"I just wish Leo will ask her out already" she said

"Maybe he will tonight"

"Maybe"

"How about you?" she asked

"What about me?'

"When will you get yourself a girl?"

"I will but you might got jealous" with that said she stepped on my foot

"Ow what was that for? I thought you don't step on people's feet?"

"That was for telling me I'll get jealous" she said "But seriously Jason why?"

"I don't have the guts to ask her put yet" I said and looked into her eye she broke the gaze and said

"The Jason Grace doesn't have the guts to ask out a girl?"

"Jezz you're just like Thalia"

"So who is this girl?" she asked "Someone I know?"

"You know her"

"Who?"

"You have to find out for yourself Mclean"

"Come on" she whined "maybe I could help you with her"

"Well you can definitely help me with her"

"So who is she?"

"You" I said and looked her in the eye.

**Will you look at that our little Jason Grace finally managed to say to his beloved Piper Mclean what he feels, well sort of. Find out Piper's reaction in the next chapter of All's well that ends well.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**No review, no update I'm serious**

**Kidding! But please review! **

**Oh and question how does a guy get jealous?**

**CHINFEV1203 signing out.**


	23. Dear Life

**CHAPTER 22  
>PIPER'S P.O.V<strong>

Let me get this straight, I am not jealous ok. I'm just really curios about Jason's mystery girl. And he is so frustrating; I mean can you believe him? He accused me that I might get jealous, me! He accused me. Ok I think I'm ranting now anyway why would I be jealous? It's not like I like him. He won't tell me who this girl is, and I want to know, badly, cause hey any girl that can make Jason Grace a coward is either a) a really amazing girl. b) a scary girl or c) both .

"Come on" I whined "Maybe I could help you with her"

"Well you can definitely help me with her"

"So who is she?"  
>"You" he said and looked me in the eye.<p>

I looked him in the eye as well. I saw sincerity in his eyes, like he was really telling the truth. But that's impossible; I know he's just joking. I broke the gaze and stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Really me?" I said "Shut up Sparky, we both know it's not me"

"Ha! You should've seen your face, for a second you actually though that it was you didn't you"

I knew it. It's not me. It can never be me.

"You wish" I said "Anyway tomorrow at around 10 am?"

"Yeah sure"

I woke up to the smell of pancakes; I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Sally" I said and sat next to her

"Morning Piper" Sally said and handed me a plate of pancakes

"Thanks" I said "where's dad"

"He had to leave early"

"Oh" I said

Percy walked down the stairs yawning "Morning mom"

"Morning Percy" sally said as he sat next to her and gave him his breakfast

He looked at me and smirked "Morning _**Jason**_, I mean Piper"

"Shut up _**Annabeth**_ oh I mean Perseus"

"I greet you good morning and I get a shut up?"

I sighed "Morning Perseus"

"You're impossible" he said

"But you love me anyway" I said and Sally chuckled

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he said "So how was the dance with your boyfriend last night?"

"He is not my boyfriend"

"Yet"

"Don't you got something better to do, like finish your breakfast or go call Annabeth?" I said

Just then his phone rang "Morning wise girl" he said and stood up going to the living room.

"I have to thank Annabeth later" I said

Sally smiled "How are things going with the play Piper?"

"Things are going so far so good; We still have a lot of props to do, I haven't memorized my lines yet which reminds me Jason Is coming over to rehearse at around 10"

She nodded "Do you want me to get rid of Percy so no insulting can be made?"

"That would be wonderful Sally thank you" I said and finished my breakfast. I was almost finished when Percy came back.

"Do you have plans with Annabeth?" Sally asked

"Yup" he answered 'I'm picking her up at around 9:30, take her to the bookstore which will be really boring, then have lunch"

"The bookstore isn't boring Percy" Sally said

"Yes it is!" He argued

Sally rolled her eyes and placed her plate in the sink. I helped her with the dishes and afterwards went to the bathroom to take a shower, I still have a lot of time before Jason arrives so I decided to watch TV with Sally, a few minutes later Percy went down the stairs kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Bye mom" he said before walking out the door "bye Jason"

"Good bye Perseus" I yelled

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door "that must be Jason" I said and stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Piper" he said

"Hey" I said "come in"

"Hello Ms. Jackson" he said

"Hello Jason, well I'll leave the two of you to rehearse" she said and went up the stairs.

"So let's rehearse?" I asked he nodded

We already rehearsed for about an hour, when I excused myself to go to the bathroom but I slipped and almost fell, good thing Jason caught me, well at least the fates pitied me and didn't let me fall on the floor. He had both of his hands on my back and I had mine around his neck, he starred in my eyes and I stared back.

"gods Piper why are you this clumsy?" he asked

I slapped him upside the head "shut up Sparky" he laughed

"Um can you let go of me now?" I asked gesturing to his hands wrap around my back

"You're the one holding onto my neck for dear life" he said

"Shut up" I said and headed for the bathroom. I returned to the living room to find him watching TV

"So ready to rehearse again?" I asked

"Can we take a break? Please"

"Ok fine" I said and sat next to him, I picked up my phone from the coffee table and saw that there was a text from Reyna. _Hey Pipes_ texted I quickly typed a reply.

_**Hey Leo :P **_I texted back

_Really Pipes? Really?_

_**Haha so what's up?**_

_The ceiling_

_**Urgh whatever, so how was that dance with Leo?**_

_I could ask you the same thing, JASON_

_**Just answer my question Rey**_

_Ok, it was well… how do I say it? Hmm….well it was nice_

_**Just nice?**_

_Ok it was more than nice. Can we talk about it some other time?_

_**Sureeee**_

_So what are you doing?_

_**Rehearsing with Jason, want to join us?**_

_No thanks Pipes, I might ruin the moment. Text you later._

_**Hahaha Rey**_

I placed my phone back at the coffee table and looked at the screen.

"Hey Piper?" Jason asked

"Yeah?"

"When's the play again?"

"It's a couple of days before the Halloween ball" I answered and he nodded

"So who's your mystery girl?"

He looked at me"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked

"Yeah" I said "And tell me the truth"

He looked at me seriously and said "Ok the truth is…"

**So how'd you like it?  
>Is Jason finally going to reveal his feelings?<br>How will Piper react to it?  
>What's going to happen next?<br>**

**Find out on the next chapter of all's well that ends well**

**Question: If the Kane Chronicles: Throne of fire ****takes place roughly three months after the Red Pyramid. When did the Serpents Shadow take place?**

**Please Answer and review about the chapter thank you!:) it will be appreciated and you might get a fast update if you send a review, just saying sooo anyway…. Bye till the next chapter!:)**

**CHINFEV1203 signing out! **


	24. A plan I might fail

**CHAPTER 23  
>JASON'S P.O.V<strong>

I looked at her seriously, for the past few days; all I wanted to do was to tell her I like her. But now looking at her eyes. I've finally figured out what I have to do.

"Ok the truth is….." I started "It's no one, just forget about it."

"Seriously? Your leaving me in a cliff again? Are you some kind of troll author or something? Can't I be trusted"

"Of course you can be trusted, but just forget about it ok?"

After that it was so silent, you could've heard a needle drop. But I know that what I did was right. I can't let her know, not without making sure that she sees me more than a friend. All I managed so far was to be friend her. And with telling her that I love her, might ruin that bridge. It's time for plan C. I know that there's a chance that I might fail this quest. But it's worth a try.

"Hey Pipes" I said "It's almost lunch time; we should get something to eat."

"Uh yeah sure, Sally said there's lunch in the-"

"I have a better Idea" I said and dragged her towards the door."

Twenty five minutes later, we were sitting at the nearest restaurant we found at the mall. Gulping down chicken and mash potatoes.

"So" I started "You like Dylan? Like romantically?"

"What?"

"You were pretty nice to him last night" I said smirking but deep inside _'Ouch' _who knew it hurt to say something like that.

"I was nice to him because I'm his friend. Duh" She said "And, before you make another comment, I haven't seen him for like…. A year and a half? I was catching up."

"But do you like him?" I asked

"No...But" she said

"But what?"

"Never mind"

"Oh come on!" I said "Please?"

"OK fine, I used to have a tiny crush on him. Used to" She admitted

I felt my heart sank, though she said the word "used to" feelings can return and right now I'm praying to every god of every religion to not let those feelings return. To hide my sinking heart, I put on a smile.

"Why used to?" I asked with a smirk

"Why do you even want to know?"

"I just want to. Simple as that and besides were friends right?" I said _yup just friends_

"I liked someone else" She said blushing

"Who?"

"Too many questions just eat will you?" She said looking down

I placed my fingers under her chin, raising it so her eyes meet mine. I looked into those beautiful eyes that I've been in love to for years.

"Tell me" I said smiling

She pinched my nose "You are one very noisy friend, Jason Grace."

"And proud of it" I said releasing her chin

"So who's the lucky guy?" The guy luckier than me, I wished that guy was me. I wish I was airhead Dylan, But the Heck! Piper used to hate me. There's no way that that'll happen. Thinking about it is making me nauseas. Yes you heard it right; the very brave Jason Grace is having feelings like this because of a girl. Whose eyes are the shade of….. Okay I'm off topic. Stupid ADHD.

"….Okay?" I heard Piper say

"Uhhh what?" I asked

"I knew it. You weren't listening" She sighed

"I said 'I can't tell you, it's just embarrassing to tell you, a guy about it okay'"

"You told me about your crush on Dylan, what's the difference?"

"Everything. It's just Urghh! You don't get it" She said standing up and heading to the ladies room

Okay what just happened? I mean like what's the difference with that guy and Dylan? They were both her crushes. So what's the….Unless! She loved the guy, who I will now call Loser. I know it's mean but you can't blame me can you? I'm in love with Piper, it's natural for me to feel hatred towards the guy she likes or love (Insert gag here) as my heart fills with remorse (Wow that was deep) I decided to call. My big brother from another mother, Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson" I said as he picked up the phone

"Hey Jace, What do you want?"

"Where are you?" I asked "I need a big brothers advice"

"Let me guess, problem with my sister?

"Oh yeah"

"Where are you?" He asked

I told him where we were, and it was a good thing he was at the mall with Annabeth. I hung up the phone as Piper arrived.

"Who was that?" She asked

"Percy" I answered "He'll be here with Annabeth in a few minutes"

"Cool" She answered taking a seat

"Now about the play…." She said but I got lost in her kaleidoscopic eyes. All I could think of was her. Blame ADHD and my heart, which is truly, madly, deeply in love with Piper Mclean. I've liked her for years, said it a few times when I was talking to Percy. But at this very moment my soul, my heart and mind agreed in perfect sync, that what I felt was not a joke. Sometimes you things often because your heart or mind says it but when it is all at perfect sync, when all three are agreeing, that's when you know that it's true. I'm In love with her, only her. Wow. Deep. I never knew my mind was capable of thinking such lovey dovey words. But I guess that's what….

"Grace!" Someone shouted in my ear causing me to jump from my seat

"What the hell Jackson?"

He laughed "the girls left to some store, I forgot the name, so" he said sitting down across from me "what do you want to talk about"

**Merry Christmas everyone**

**Sorryyyyyy I haven't updated this story for so long, I have reasons I no longer want to explain but anyway my Reading with a twist story is missing. Been gone at fanfiction for a few months and boom! It's missing, I didn't even delete it. I guess I have to repeat the story. Anyway here's the update!**


	25. Confession Time

**CHAPTER 24  
>PIPER'S P.O.V<strong>

_"So what do you think Annabeth?" I asked "should I do it or not?"_

_"I think you should. Your brave Piper, you can do it." _

I recalled my conversation with Annabeth at the mall earlier. And after starring at my phone for the past ten minutes, I finally made a decision; well here it goes. I am about to make the biggest confession of my life. In 3…..2…..1.

_'Hey Dylan'_ I typed on my phone _'I have something to tell you. I think I might have a crush on you, well goodnight.'_ Send. No turning back now.

A vibrate from my phone just signaled that someone has texted. It's Dylan.

_'Uhhm Piper?' _

'_Yes?' I replied_

Vibrate. Another text_ 'Prankssary is tomorrow. You're a bit advance on pranking me.' _Dylan and I became friends because of a prank. So every year we celebrate "Pranksarry" by pranking each other. Though I don't know why we keep on doing it I mean we both know that will prank each other.

_'I'm serious Dylan, I do like you'_

_'Oh shut up Mclean'_

_'I'm serious. Why won't you believe me?'_

_'You're crazy. Piper If this is a joke I am going to be mad at you and would stop having a crush on you.' _He texted. Wait what? .gods .gods

' .ha If there's someone joking it's you Dylan.'

'okay why did you have a crush on me?' he asked

'guitar.' I quickly replied

'Okay were too old for awkward moments right?'_ Remember when I said I have a friend who has a crush on you? That wasn't him. That was ME. I have had a crush on you ever since the first time that I saw you. I'm serious.'_

_'hahahaha happy pranksarry Dylan! I sent it a day earlier for a change.'_

_'Oh you thought you're the only one? I know you Piper. You're still as crazy as ever.' I knew it. It isn't true. _

_'Well, we don't call it pranksarry for nothing. Haha it's a win win'_

_'haha. I was serious Piper. I lose this round'_

_'Stop it Dylan.'_

_'I really do have a crush on you Piper. I really do.'_

_'Whatever Dylan. Good night.' I texted then went to bed._

What if Dylan really is telling the truth? What have I gotten myself in to? What if he thinks I was telling the truth? Urghhh Whatever happens I cannot and should never fall in love with Dylan. Okay I did have a crush on him when we were kids, but I don't like him that way anymore. And this prank, well its sort of my way of saying that I used to have a crush on me. So yes in some ways I did confess something. BUT he can't like me. He's not supposed to like me. And besides I'm already in love with Br… ohhh I'm overthinking things again.

…

As I slept I dreamt of the time Snakes fell from the sky. I've been dreaming of that event ever since it happened. And in my dreams I am always happy. I mean who wouldn't? Seeing rubber snakes almost fall on top of Jason Grace would make anyone laugh. Then, my dream shifted to yesterday when Jason asked me to dance at our backyard. He was telling me of this mysterious girl that he likes. I wonder who she is. She's a lucky girl. My dream shifts again to earlier this day with Jason and I eating lunch at the mall. I then find myself in a car with Jason driving. We're going around in circles, never reaching our destination. Always ending up where we started. But why am I dreaming of Jason again? And what is it with never reaching our destination? What does this mean? "Piper I uh uhhm" Jason begins to say

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I woke up with my phone vibrating. Oh no maybe it's Dylan. But why is he calling? Chill Piper just make him feel that your just friends. I checked my phone and to my surprise the one calling was Br…

**I know it's a short chapter but I just wanted to update sooooooo bad.**

**Anyways tell me what you thing. Review! ****:) **


End file.
